Narvinyë Fëanáro
Narvinyë Fëanáro is a Firre Eladrin resembling a red-haired elf with brightly glowing eyes that hold flickering, dancing flames. He has been trapped in the material plane since The Great Arcana Totality event and now serves as the "Duinhir" (river lord) of the elven city of Rutheduk Zuznudal. Duinhir (River Lord) An elf ruler is expected to mediate major disputes, plan for the community’s welfare, see that expansion does not threaten the natural resources of the area, and ensure for a proper defence. He can require each individual to contribute to community stores as needed and call forth militias for the common defence. He represents the community in its dealings with other races and other elf settlements. Nevertheless, he is also free to pursue his own interests when time permits, just like any other elf. Furthermore, unless he chooses to adventure, he rarely gains significantly more wealth than any other elf. As might be expected, elf rulers generally consult a cadre of elders or advisers when making their decisions. However, anyone in the community who wants to advise the ruler on a particular topic may do so. The ruler is free to consult with those whose opinions he most respects, and most rulers tend to consult the same individuals over and over again. There is no set limit to the number of advisers a king or queen may have, and the number typically fluctuates over time. Many rulers consult family members for advice, and a few also regularly consult with individuals who oppose them, in order to demonstrate the fairness expected of a ruler. Description Narvinyë loves nothing more than an evening spent dancing and singing around the campfire, but such frivolity masks their serious purpose as guardians of artistry and beauty. He is a devotee of all things precious and lovely, and will take up arms to protect works of art and the artists that create them. He enjoys travel and will at times of peace go far and wide to hear a noted bard, gaze at a particular dazzling sunset, or witness a finely acting drama. Combat When possible, he will protect any innocents and precious items in the vicinity from harm before turning his attention to the enemy. When he does fight, he wades into combat with their +3 greatswords or throw their +5 javelins (most firres carry four). His natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as having the chaotic and good alignments for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Song (Su): A firres has a captivating voice and can use bardic music just as a bard can, inspiring courage, fascinating, inspiring competence, or giving suggestions to those who hear it (see Bardic Music in Chapter 3 of the Player’s Handbook). Unlike a bard, however, a firre can sing as often as it likes. Celestial Heritage Eladrins are chaotic good celestials, distant cousins to the neutral good guardinals and lawful good archons. The ranks of the eladrins include the bralani and ghaele, which are described in the Monster Manual. Like all celestials, eladrins are advocates of good throughout the planes and staunch enemies of fiends. Their favourite causes include opposition to organised evil and tyrannical regimes, as well as combating the influence of devils. Eladrins are no less beautiful than other celestials, but have a fey, somewhat wild look in comparison, for example, to the stately beauty of the archons. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Rutheduk Zuznudal Category:Elves Category:Elf Category:NPC Category:Not Encountered Category:Male Category:Alive